Untitled
by Daylite
Summary: It wasn't meant to be like that-a fight between the 2 mortal enemies turned into a mutual agreement after my escape attempt. Takes place after Yoshiwara Arc, episode 142 ? . Kagura POV. Non-con ? Smut & Threesome, Kamui x Kagura x Okita.


**Title: **Untitled

**A/N: **Yeah cliché title whatever lolol, I don't know what to name it. I'm always bad with the names ._.

**Happy Birthday Tsukuyo (Med-chan) S2scans! **

It's been awhile since I last written a gintama Fic (lol) yeah, I haven't been consistent with my other story *sob* I'm so sorry. I will update it, give me some time, I'm gathering my ideas. _" .

I'm just busy with school and other things (_you might think, yea…right)_.

ANYWAYS. I don't know what to name this fic, so suggest names to me, if you'd.

**Warning: **_Probably some OOC-ness , I think, and smut? Probably NON-CON. Angst. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gintama .

* * *

_Two-shot/ Kagura's POV_

* * *

_Yoshiwara arc, episode 142, after._

The chains were broken, the locks were broken, nothing is restraining me now. What am I waiting for? A gentle breeze blew by and I closed my eyes, ready to stab the sharp edge of high-heel shoe into his head. Something was pulling me back, someone was restraining me, forbidding me from doing it. I wanted badly to taste blood now, and stain the world red, making fireworks out of humans by breaking their arteries. It'd be a beautiful sight.

I could hear occasional shrieks from the person restraining me. It would be futile to do so, but my body wouldn't comply to my bloodlust right now.

_"…Don't … you aren't human if you do this… wake…up!"_

I continued with my willpower to step even harder on him, but he was still restraining me. My body eventually gave in and I stopped fighting him.

_"…Come back home…with us…"_

Home? I have a home? That's right… I have a home… Gin-chan… Shinpachi… Sadaharu… the Yorozuya… then…what am I doing here? Glimpses and images of them flashed through my mind, replaying like a broken player. I felt tears swell in my eyes, as I gazed into the person I almost killed.

"K-Kagura-chan!"

"S-Shinpachi…" I cried, holding him tight. I don't want to kill, I don't want to end up liking my _nii-chan_. I don't want to become a ruthless murderer…

I clenched tighter to his sleeves of the kimono that we wore, and felt instant relief in his arms to snap out of it. It has been a long time since I went on a rampage like that. I bit my lower lip, locking my inner demon with more 'locks' and 'chains', promising myself to never again bring it out, no matter what happens, and I will believe I have the power to save my friends, I will get stronger.

The man crouched and glanced at me, his boss's sister. He said nothing, but to glance at me, and shake his head. His perspective of a Yato must be the same as my brother. A war occurs because people don't think alike and disagree. That must be the cause of it then, views. He dusted his clothes and stood up on the roof. As he slowly collected himself, some cemented panels seemed to slide down the ground, breaking into pieces.

"… You'll regret not killing me." The large built man murmured, heaving a loud sigh. Shinpachi still appeared pale, thus I placed him down towards a safer place inside. He followed us inside, which I kept an eye on him.

I placed him down on the side, assuring him that I wouldn't do that again.

"Commander, you are here aren't you?" The handicap man turned and gazed above him at the wooden structure of the Japanese building.

"Ah… you spotted me." Baka-nii-chan hopped down from the wooden structure and down to the floor with a 'thud'. He wore black from head to toe, covered in his _qipao_. As our similar cerulean orbs met each other, it felt like the air got colder.

"Baka-nii-chan." I called, grabbing my parasol from the ground and pointing it at him.

His grin got wider. He glanced at his subordinates, and then to Shinpachi. I watched him warily and raised my parasol higher.

"Leave with that human." He commanded, and the man I fought grunted and followed his command. Just as he was about to reach Shinpachi, I attacked him but my attack was warded off my stupid brother.

That man managed to grab Shinpachi and exit out of the rooms, but before he exited, he whispered to my brother that he'd be waiting for him at the usual place.

* * *

I gritted my teeth and started a row of attacks, first with a kick from below, a punch to his face and another kick to his stomach. He evaded all of them though. He was still smiling casually, like it was nothing, that I am not much of a challenge. I growled softly, as he swapped me off with a casual shake of his hand. I flew a meter and bashed into one of doors. I quickly collected myself, wiping off the dirt and spitting out the blood in my mouth.

Blood tasted awful in my mouth-the taste of iron-it's not like sukonbu.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself for another attack. He just stood at the same position from before, not really moving.

"I thought that you'd have improved more… I guess I was wrong." I sent another kick to him, but he evaded it swiftly. Just as he was dodging it, he grabbed my leg and smashed me down on the wooden-tiled floor. I winced in shock and coughed out a mouthful of blood. He held on to my leg, which I swiftly make use of the another leg to attempt a surprise attack on him.

However, that didn't work too, he caught my left leg and pinned it down to the floor. I grabbed my parasol in turn and tried to stab him. He brought both of my legs together and pinned them down with his legs. Then, he grabbed my wrists and squeezed it so hard that I had to let go of my parasol. I stared at him like he had gone hysteric.

Utilizing my only hand left, I send a swift punch to his face, which he blocked it with the other hand. We were playing tug-of-war now, and it was obvious who was winning. I clenched my jaw, and when he got closer, I gave him a head-butt, but he recovered almost immediately and his grip did not weaken. There was no way I was going to lose to him, no way. His face approached mine, and my eyes widened in shock. He drew his face near to my ear.

"Feisty, aren't you?" He mumbled into my ear, then with that being said, he bit my ear. I flinched, and struggled to pull him off.

"There's no escape for you, I'm afraid." He said candidly, licking the wound he inflicted on my ear. I gritted my teeth, trying to draw my legs higher to reach his private part to hit him.

The noise from below sounds like someone invading the Yoshiwara, though we pay no heed to it. I was concentrating so much on making him get off me I failed to noticed it. I wasn't sure if he did or did not cared about it, but he seemed like a monster to me now. I could raise my legs higher now, but his biting is annoying me.

Outside, it sounded like another building had collapsed. Just as I could raise my leg high enough, he dragged his leg to contain my leg and pinned it down to the original position. I growled again, annoyed that my plan was foiled.

I glanced at the right, where my parasol stood.

The surroundings were getting noisier and noisier by the minute, but he didn't seem to care. He was taking his time. Then, he moved his head to my neck, nibbling on it, it was ticklish, but bearable. I felt myself blush a little, but I was not going to give in to this stupid brother! I am not, I repeat, not, going to let him deflower me! I finally figured out his intentions and struggled even more to get out of his grasp.

"Baka-nii-chan… let go…aru," his tight grip was almost suffocating me.

I could hear something explode quite near from here, and I was sure that if we stayed any longer we would get bombed. He was licking my neck now, sensually. I was choked-I wasn't sure of what to respond.

The doors were slid open and an army of men marched in. His grip on me got tighter. It's the shinsengumi? Then, he placed me on his shoulders, whispering to me that if I moved, Shinpachi would be finished. I stay still, complying and only agreeing because of Shinpachi.

Some men drew their swords, and I could see a mop of brown hair within them, holding his bazooka.

"You're under arrest, Harusame Pirate there, and his accomplice, China." He claimed, aiming at us.

"S-S-Sadist? I'm not with my baka-nii-chan aru! Let go!" I struggled again, but it didn't seem to have any effect. I had forgotten about Shinpachi.

Just as the sadist fired a shot, my stupid brother hopped and avoided the hit. His eyes glinted in a way that I had seen it in the fight with my father. The sadist then slung his bazooka to his back and drew out his sword. He ordered the rest of his troops to not waste time here and capture the other criminals.

He wanted to focus the fight with my brother, but with my struggling on his arms, I wasn't so sure how he was going to fight.

I felt a sharp hit to the back of my head, and darkness took over my 5 senses.

* * *

By the time I woke up, I was tied to a piece of thick rope, which contained my hands and my feet. I couldn't move, and I find myself still in Yoshiwara, proven by the Japanese sliding doors and the floor.

Just as I was hopping in this form to get out of here through the window, I heard the Sadist's voice. Being curious, I leaned to the door to listen to what they're saying.

"I'm taking her." The sadist said, with a monotone voice, and then the sound of something cutting through the air-like a 'sweeef' was heard. Kamui chuckled, and then send another blow. I gulped, taking this chance to escape from this craziness.

I was trying to be as quiet as possible, but my hopping seemed to be making too much noise. Every time I hopped a loud 'thud' could be heard. I clenched my teeth in contempt, but eventually I made it out to the window. Taking another deep breath, just as I was about to hop, I could feel their presence behind me, their shadows looming over me.

I swallowed, remembering my purpose of saving Shinpachi.

They shot a single swift glance at each other, and the Sadist dragged me from the window back to the spot. I yelled, but they didn't seem to care. Both of them discarded their weapons, and I swallowed again.

Oh no no no, this isn't happening is it? They were supposed to be enemies! Since when did the Harusame pirates and shinsengumi formed an alliance? This wasn't supposed to happen! Nevertheless, I was determined to fight back, in one way or another.

Clenching my teeth, I made use of my legs to hold the sadist back. Then I spotted my purple parasol at the corner of the room, which I trudged to get it, but failed. I was somewhat like a snail trying to crawl to my destination now, though someone is pulling me the opposite direction. My stupid brother probably had enough and pulled me together with the sadist and threw me on the tatami mat.

I winced in pain but I regained my composure quickly enough. Baka-nii-chan was hovering over me now, and the sadist came from the back. Their eyes met again, and it looked like they had some kind of agreement. Then, the ropes bonding me were loosen. I used this chance to flee, kicking both their legs.

I scrambled to my feet and ran for my parasol. Just as my fingers touched my parasol, I grabbed it, clenching it tight in between my fingers. Sweeping the umbrella to slash their face, I used this chance to jump out of the window.

My leg was caught by my baka-nii-chan, which I shook to free it, to no avail. Vis-à-vis with him, I could read his intentions-they were as clear as day. I turned to the sadist, but his eyes only showed the same lust. Stupid perverted men!

"China, struggling is futile." The sadist dragged me in again, together with my stupid brother.

"It's time for punishment."

* * *

**E/N: **Okay, I'll stop here for a while. I need to gather my thoughts.

I'm so sorry for this failed story Med-chan ;A; please forgive me.

**TBC Part 2. **


End file.
